danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Boş Vakit Etkinlikleri/Danganronpa 1
:For the bonus relationship mode featured in Danganronpa 1.2 Reload, see: 'School Mode.'' This article covers information about Free Time Events featured in the game Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. This article is also a portal to each characters' individual Free Time Event pages, where you will find the guides to their route and a full transcript of their conversations with Makoto Naegi. Individual Student Guides The following pages contain comprehensive guides for each individual student's preferences, the full dialogue of their Free Time Events, and other useful information for navigating their Free Time Events efficiently. Availability This table contains a guide to which characters are available to talk to during each Free Time scenario. During some parts of the game, some characters become unavailable to talk to because of their current mood, or in response to certain parts of the story. 'Note: '''While Makoto can technically talk to depressed ( ) characters, and give them gifts, they will not initiate a Free Time Event. Presents During Free Time Events, Makoto will have the opportunity to give the student of their choice a gift from the MonoMono Machine. If they are given a gift that they like, it will increase their friendship. Each student has their own preferences, and this table highlights the gifts which give the most positive response. Skills Becoming close to students by completing their Free Time Events successfully will unlock certain skills for Makoto, which will give him advantages during Class Trial minigames. Most skills cost Skill Points ('SP), which will also be earned by completing Free Time Events with students. The exception is Celestia Ludenberg's skill "Raise", which grants Makoto triple Monocoins during School Life and 10% extra Monocoins after Class Trials, but is a passive skill which costs no SP. PSN Trophies and Steam Achievements ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc There are 18 PSN trophies / Steam achievements associated with completing Free Time Events. *15 trophies for completing report cards (14 per report card and 1 for all 14) *3 trophies for earning SP during Free Time events ( 10 SP , 20 SP and 30 SP) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload There are 3 trophies associated with Free Time Events in the ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload re-release of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc: *1 for completing all 14 Report Cards *2 trophies for earning SP during Free Time Events ( 20 SP and 30 SP) The 14 individual trophies for completing report cards, and the 10 SP trophy, were removed for this re-release due to the total trophy-count being combined with Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Danganronpa Another Story Although in-game Free Time Events only feature voice clips of individual words, a set of four drama CDs have been released which contain fully voiced versions of a selection of Free Time Events. These CDs feature the original Japanese voice actors from the games and typically have at least one fully voiced Free Time Event per character. Two of the CDs - ダンガンロンパ アナザーストーリーCD △白版▽ (Danganronpa Another Story CD - △White Version▽) and ダンガンロンパ　アナザーストーリー　▽黑版△ (Danganronpa Another Story CD - ▽Black Version△) feature Free Time Events from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. The version of Sayaka Maizono's first Free Time Event which features in this release includes some bonus dialogue not included in the original game. Trivia Navigation